becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Bishops of Bastard Issue 9
Bishops of Bastard #9 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot Since being ordered to pay child support for a child that hasn’t been born yet, Def has been away from the Ward, spending most of his time at zydeco dance circles. During one of his outings, he gets drunk and meets a giant female crayfish named Sabrina. Sabrina is a figment of Def’s imagination, which helps Def hatch a scheme to murder Sadie’s child. Fast-forward to weeks later. At the Church, Masked Bastard has first contact with the alien(s) Anonymous. He is beamed up to the mothership and told the origin story of Magda. Magda was once a young lady named Sarah Ann Rogers. Sarah left home to find her faith after Sarah’s mother, Bonnie Rogers, told Sarah that Sarah would have a child that would change the world. But Sarah became a party girl and when she got pregnant, she gave her baby away. The baby later died and Sarah felt guilty about it. Sarah found out about a time travel experiment that Anonymous was doing and volunteered to go back in time to stop herself from giving her baby away. The experiment worked, but the energy of the “Core Reactor” accelerated her age, turning her skin green, making young Sarah look like an old hag. It is then that Masked Bastard realizes that Magda was telling the truth about “being Sadie” (Magda is Sadie from the future). The Bastard then accuses Anonymous of giving Def super steroids to fight Marge. Anonymous tells the Arch Bishop that they found Def floating in orbit and took him in for study. Def escaped from their lab and shot himself up with serum from the ship’s chemical lab. Def returned to earth to fight Marge and Anonymous followed him. Anonymous warns Masked Bastard that evil forces will try to kill Sadie’s child. Masked Bastard asks Anonymous who the father of Sadie’s really is. Anonymous tells him three things: the father will show himself after Sadie’s ultrasound, Sadie will begin to remember who had sex with her and the child itself will reveal the truth. Sadie is escorted to her latest ultrasound by Linzy, the Bastard and Mr. R Mcgeddon. Def is back, disguised once more as Dr. Silverstein. At first Def is normal, performing the ultrasound test and telling Sadie that she has an abnormally-sized baby boy in of her womb, until Sabrina the Crayfish starts telling him to kill the baby. Def gives in and tries to cut Sadie open with a surgical scalpel. Mr. R Mcgeddon arrives and dispatches Def quickly. R Mc then apologizes to Sadie for leaving her alone and claims her child as his own. Back at the Church, the Arch Bishop and Linzy discuss who the father of Sadie’s could still be. The Bastard isn’t really sure anymore. Linzy still thinks that child belongs to Def. Rwanda tells the Bastard that Sadie wants to see him. The Bastard tells Linzy to pick up Sadie’s mother Bonnie for the upcoming baby shower. In her domain, Sadie tells Masked Bastard that she knows who was in her room the night she got pregnant. He asks her to describe him, but she refuses to do so until after her baby shower. Highlights *Anonymous reveals the Origin of Magda. *Sadie farts in the Lulzwagen. *R Mc breaks Def's nose. Notes By this point, I pretty much had all of the good guys and bad guys established. Now it was time to get deeper into the storyline. From the start of the series, I wanted aliens in the mix, but I needed to flesh out the plot first. Dumping extraterrestrials into the story was like pouring hot soup into the reader’s lap and not into their soup bowl. I even got a request for zombies. I said, “No fucking way.” Instead I went for the psychological approach. So many defeats at the hands of the Bishops lead Def to create an imaginary friend to justify his wanting to kill Sadie’s unborn child. I wanted to explore how this old man would wrestle with committing an abortion and finally succumbing to his evil motives. Another theme addressed in this issue is a mother’s love. Magda is really from the future. She is a mother who lost her child due to her neglect and selfishness. Magda gave up her youth to be with her child again. The old hag is just as important to the story as young Sadie. And let’s not forget that the Bishops are still being investigated to find out who is the father of Sadie’s child. Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics